ACTOR PARK, I LOVE YOU
by Chanbaeksky
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP!] Park Chanyeol siapa yang tidak kenal dengan actor ternama ini ? Ya dia adalah seorang actor sekaligus produser music dia berusia 26 tahun. Tapi siapa sangka dia bisa berubah menjadi GAY hanya karena dia bertemu lalu terpikat oleh pesona seorang laki-laki mungil menggemaskan, Byun Baekhyun.
1. Chapter 1

**ACTOR PARK , I LOVE YOU**

 **by babyboo**

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun

Other Casts : Mabel Yuan , Oh Ha Ni , Hunhan , Kaisoo

Genre : Angst , Romance

Rate : T

Warning : Yaoi , Boys x Boys , Konflik

Mungkin ini akan menuju ke rated M setelah konflik selesai

ENJOY THE STORY !

Chapter 1

Park Chanyeol siapa yang tidak kenal dengan actor ternama ini ? Ya dia adalah seorang actor sekaligus produser music dia berusia 25 tahun diusianya yang sudag dewasa dan sudah mapan ini seharusnya dia sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup namun dia masih betah dengan kesendiriannya dia tidak seperti laki2 lainnya yang harus bergonta ganti pasangan. Kalian tahu bahwa Park Chanyeol adalah seorang Bisexsual jadi kemungkinan kapan saja dia bisa menikahi seorang laki2 atau perempuan maybe.

Tapi siapa sangka dia bisa berubah menjadi GAY hanya karena dia bertemu lalu terpikat oleh pesona seorang laki2 mungil menggemaskan , actor ternama ini bahkan rela meninggalkan gelar Bisexsualnya dan menjadi GAY selamanya , jika kalian ingin tahu siapa nama lelaki mungil itu adalah Byun Baekhyun yang hanya bekerja sebagai make up aktris maupun make up actor besar di korea selatan.

Hari senin adalah waktunya untuk para artis beraktifitas kembali tapi tidak dengan park chanyeol dia bahkan terlalu malas untuk bangun dari tempat tidur dan hanya bermalas malasan di dalam selimut tebalnyatebalnya namun semuanya musnah ketika adik sekaligus managerny yang bernama park sehun datang dan menghancurkan semua mimpi indah chanyeol , damn ya ampun chanyeol bahkan tidak segan2 akan membunuhnya jika dia bukan dari bagian keluarganya.

"hyung kau sebentar lagi akan berangkat ke beijing kau ada syuting untuk filmmu selanjutnya jadi siapkan dirimu baik2 aku akan pergi ke studio rekamanmu dulu untuk mengecek anak didikmu yang baru , disana sudah ada kai yang sudah menunggu" sehun berbohong pasalnya dia akan pergi menemui luhan bukan untuk berkunjung ke studio rekaman chanyeol.

"sehun kau managerku bukan ? kau bisa membatalkan keberangkatan kita hari ini ganti jadwal berangkat menjadi besok saja , jadi ayolah sehun aku lelah kau tahu aku harus bolak balik korea beijing korea beijing oh astaga bahkan mungkin sekarang aku lupa arah jalan pulang ke rumahku" chanyeol menyahut dengan wajah lelahnya dan bersiap akan tidur kembali sebelum sehun sudah menarik tangannya kembali untuk bangun.

"jangan berlebihan hyung , kau fikir aku tidak lelah haaa ? aku juga sama lelahnya hyung aku harus mengikutimu kesana kemari lalu aku harus mengatur semua jadwal2mu yang menyebalkan dan aku bahkan sekarang tidak mempunyai waktu untuk berduaan dengan luhan hyung asal kau tahu itu" sehun menyela dengan nada sindiran.

"itulah tugas manager jadi jangan salahkan aku , oke ? jam berapa aku harus berangkat bandara ? dan jam berapa kau akan menjemputku kembali ?"

"ini baru jam tujuh kau harus berangkat jam sembilan dan tepat jam sembilan kau harus sudah rapi lalu keluar ke rumah setelah selesai dari studiomu aku akan langsung kemari dandan menunggumu diluar saja , aku terlalu malas untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah kembali , INGAT ITU PARK !" ucap sehun memperingati chanyeol dengan seringai di wajahnya yang menandakan bahwa chanyeol akan takut padanya

"aisshh kau , astaga aku bisa gila jika lama2 harus berhadapan dengan orang idiot dan pemarah sepertimu kau tahu kau bahkan mirip dengan ahjumma penjaga kos" chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengambil handuk dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi namu karena lelahnya dia menabrak tembok kamarnya.

"siapa disini yang idiot sekarang sungguh miris , perhatikan jalanmu dengan benar park" sehun tertawa gembira.

"fuck shit" marah chanyeol

Dua hari yang lalu manager park sehun mendapat telfon dari seorang produser film , chanyeol akan memainkan drama barunya yang berjudul 'So I Married an Antifan' film ini akan mulai syutung di beijing manager dan chanyeol dengan senang hati menerima tawaran film ini satu lagi yang kalian harus tahu bahwa park chanyeol sangat dikagumi oleh banyak aktris2 luar negeri lainnya karena ketampanannya tapi tidak banyak orang tahu bahwa sebenarnya park chanyeol adalah seorang yang bisa dibilang arogan , di depan layar dia bisa saja menipu dengan sifat baiknya tapi di belakang layar dia akan kembali dengan dunia arogannya dia.

"eomma tolong nanti katakan pada chanyeol bahwa dia harus menghabiskan makanannya karena setelah sampai beijing dia akan langsung syuting jadi kemungkinan akan sulit untuk istirahat" sehun berbicara setelah menyelesaikan makanannya

"astaga sayang kenapa bisa begitu hmm , kasihan uri chanyeolie sehun-ah , jja kau makanlah dulu nanti keburu dingin" jawab nyonya park sambil menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka

"ayolah eomma itu sudah aturan dari pihak filmnya eomma jadi aku bisa apa , katakan saja eomma dia pasti akan menurut"

"hmm baiklah setelah kau berangkat eomma akan mengatakan pada anak itu , kau habiskan dulu lalu pergi setelah itu kembali dan jemput hyungmu arra" nyonya park berbicara sambil mengelus rambut hitam sehun.

"baiklah kalau begitu akau berangkat dulu eomma , jangan lupa katakan pada chanyeol hyung eomma , aku permisi aku mencintaimu eomma" sehun mengecup kening eommanya dengan sayang

"hati2 dijalan sayang jangan mengebut , eomma juga mencintamu" balas nyonya park.

Setelah selesai mandi chanyeol segera bergegas berganti pakaiannya dan menyiapkan barang2 yang akan dia bawa mungkin yang menurut dia sangat penting karena sebagian barang lainnya sudah dibawa oleh sehun.

"jika saja aku tidak ada syuting maka aku akan berlibur dan bermain billiard , tapi sayangnya ini semua hanya impianku semata" chanyeol menggerutu sembari menuruni anak tangga.

"pagi eomma , dimana sehun ?" tanya chanyeol sambil mencium kening nyonya park.

"anak eomma selamat pagi juga hmm kau sarapan terlebih dahulu lah sehun sudah pergi tadi dia berpesan kepada eomma , agar kau harus menghabiskan sarapan pagi agar kau tidak kelaparan saat syuting dimulai karena ketika kalian sudah sampai di beijing kau akan langsung memulai syuting jadi kemungkinan akan susah untuk mencari waktu istirahat sayang"

"uhuukkk , apa ? kenapa sehun tidak mengatakan itu kepadaku langsung tadi ? dan apalagi ini eomma aku tidak ada waktu istirahat dia fikir aku robot dia fikir jarak korea beijing hanya seujung kuku haaa" sungut chanyeol dengan makanan penuh dimulutnya chanyeol bahkan tersedak ketika bibi kang berbicara seperti itu.

"astaga sayang tenanglah habiskan makananmu dulu baru berbicara , mungkin tadi sehun ingin mengatakan padamu tapi karena kau terburu buru akan mandi jadi dia lupa mengatakannya"

"kenapa eomma membiarkan saja kenapa eomma tidak mengatakan padanya untuk protes kepada pihak dari film itu"

"heeyy itu sudah aturannya dan untuk apaapa protes ingat yeoli aturan dibuat untuk di patuhi" jawab nyonya park dengan nada santainya

"kalian semua sama2 menyebalkan , aissh selalu saja eomma membelanya"

"aigo uri chanyeolie merajuk hmm , dengarkam eomma chanyeoli harus menjadi actor internasional kau harus ingat apa kata2 dari almarhum appamu bahwa chanyeol adalah orang yang hebat orang yang kuat" eommanya memeluk dengan berlinang air mata

"eomma maafkan aku , aku akan menjadi apa yang appa inginkan walaupun ini terasa sangat lelah tapi aku harus kuat aku tidak mau melihat eomma selalu menderita" chanyeol memeluk eommanya erat dengan mata yang berkaca kaca

"jjaa makananmu sudah habis sekarang kau tunggulah diluar sebentar lagi sehun akan datang menjemputmu"

"baiklah eomma aku berangkat , eomma jaga diri baik2 mungkin aku dan sehun akan lama jadi aku pasti akan merindukan eomma"

"kau ini tenang saja eomma akan baik2 saja mungkin eomma akan menginap dirumah bibi kang"

"hmm baiklah eomma aku dan sehun berangkat , sampai jumpa eomma aku mencintaimu" chanyeol keluar rumah dan menunggu di teras depan rumah.

Sesungguhnya chanyeol sudah bosan harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan semua ini dia harus bekerja keras karena keinginan dari appanya yang sudah meninggal akibat penyakit jantungnya appanya berpesan agar chanyeol harus menjadi anak yang hebat dia ingin chanyeol menjadi actor ternama dan terkenal sebenarnya chanyeol tidak mau karena dia sudah hebat dengan kemampuan dia dunia musik bahkan dia sudah mempunyai studio rekaman dan semua anak didiknya yang sudah sukses namun chanyeol berubah pikiran dia ingin mewujudkan impian appanya walaupun terasa berat tapi di yakin dia akan bisa membuat appanya bangga di atas sana. Dulu memang keluarga park sangat kaya dan terpandang namun setelaj appanya meninggal semuanya hilang mereka bangkrut dan hancur karena adanya sabotase perusahaan dan dendam dari seseorang yang sangat membenci tuan park dan keluarganya sungguh miris , tapi chanyeol tidak mau ambil pusing dia masih bisa bekerja keras demi keluarganya mereka semua bangkit dari kekalutan mereka , chanyeol telah sukses menjadi actor di film pertamanya yaitu 'exo next door' ya walaupun hanya drama biasa tapi banyak produser yang kagum dengan kemampuan akting chanyeol hingga akhirnya chanyeol mengangkat sehun sebagai managernya.

"hyuungg... mau sampai kapan kau akan melamun dan berdiam seperti orang idiot yang tidak tahu arah , ayo cepat ini bahkan sudah hampir jam sembilan lebih kau memang pemalas tuan park chanyeol" kata sehun dengan gaya angkuhnya dan mata yang melihat jam tangannya

"park sehun aku ingin mengatakan suatu hal padamu , kau kenapa tadi kau tidak mengatakan padaku jika kita sudah sampai beijing kita tidak akan memiliki waktu istirahat , apa apaan kau ini haaaa" chanyeol marah dan kesal

"hyung tenanglah aissh kau ini berisik sekali , tinggal jalani saja apa susahnya sih , aku menjamin jika kau diberikan waktu istirahat entah itu sebentar atau lama kau akan kelayaban dan tidak menjalankan pekerjaanmu itu , jangan kau fikir aku tidak sifatmu hyung" jawab sehun tenang dan fokus mengemudi , sesungguhnya sehun pun sudah lelah namun dia harus menjalani ini karena dia sungguh menyayangi eommanya dan hyungnya yang menyebalkan ini.

"kau berfikir aku akan seperti itu ? kolot sekali pemikiranmu park sehun aku bahkan membayangkan jika aku telah sampai aku akan tidur nyenyak dan nyaman tanpa dari semua ocehanmu"

"jika kau tidak bisa diam maka aku akan mengatakan kepada produser untuk menambah jam syutingmu menjadi 24 jam non stop"

"apa ? sialan kau shit aku bisa gila astaga aku bisa gil" jawab chanyeol dengan nada kesal dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Bandara ICN , mereka telah sampai setelah menempuh jarak sekitar 1 jam lebih sudah banyak para fans yabg sudah datang mengantri dan menunggu untuk melihat artisnya berangkat , mereka bahkan telah menyiapkan kado ataupun barang2 semacamnya. Chanyeol dan sehun turun dari mobil lalu memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada paman siwon agar untuk dibawa pulang kembali , kali ini sehun akan menemani chanyeol syuting hingga film iti selesai. Chanyeol berjalan dengan gaya angkuh namun dia tetap tersenyum dengan senyum menawan dan senyum tampannya hingga membuat para fans yang ada di bandara menjerit jerit dan meneriakkan namanya dengan suara lantangnya.

-TBC-

yuhuu aku bawa ff buatann aku murni ya pemikiran aku sendiri tanpa menjiplak karya siapapun mungkin kalau ada kesamaan judul itu karena ketidaksengajaan jadi mohon dimaafkan. Btw coba segitu dulu deh review jangan lupa ya kalau banyak yang review dan banyak yang minat baca aku lanjutin tapi kalau gak ya terpaksa deh aku cancel wkwk

Bye , see you next chapter muaahh *


	2. Chapter 2

**ACTOR PARK , I LOVE YOU**

 **oOo**

By babyboo

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol & Byun Baekhyun

Oter Casts : Mabel Yuan , Oh Ha Ni, Hunhan , Kaisoo

Genre : Angst , Romance

Rate : T

(Mungkin ini akan menuju rated M setelah konflik selesai)

Warning : Yaoi , Boys x Boys , Konflik

.

.

.

 **Chanbaek Sky**

Presents

ENJOY THE STORY !

.

.

.

INCHEON Airport Seoul , Chanyeol bersama dengan rekan dan managernya masuk ke dalam pesawat pribadi mereka yang sudah tersedia di area lapangan pesawat. Sebelum ia masuk ke dalam pesawat, Chanyeol meminta waktu sebentar kepada Sehun untuk menelfon eomma mereka, namun Sehun mengatakan jika dia tadi telah mengabarinya tadi, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir. Chanyeol duduk dengan tenang dan matanya terpejam seakan dia menikmati setiap perjalanannya.

"Hyung , kau memikirkan sesuatu ? kulihat sedari tadi kau hanya diam dan tidak mengatakan apapun, biasanya jika akan berangkat ke luar negeri kau sangat bahagia. Dan kau akan melambaikan tanganmu lalu tersenyum manis kepada para fansmu diluaran sana."

Sehun memulai berbicara melihat keadaan hyungnya yang sangat berbeda. Pasalnya saat mereka di mobil dia sangat cerewet tapi ketika mereka berada di dalam pesawat, Chanyeol menjadi pendiam. Chanyeol tersentak dan membuka matanya perlahan lalu duduk dengan posisi tegap dan mulai mengatur nafas.

"Entahlah aku hanya merasa kurang yakin, karena ini pertama kalinya aku menjalankan syuting di negeri orang , aku merasa kali ini aku akan gagal" Chanyeol membuang nafasnya kasar dan kembali menutup matanya tenang.

"Ck! sejak kapan kau menjadi melankolis seperti ini hyung? ini tidak seperti kau yang sebenarnya, aah sudahlah aku lelah hyung, aku ingin tidur dan jangan ganggu aku okay!" Sehun memperingati Chanyeol.

"Sayang ayo bangun! bukankah kau harus berangkat ke Beijing hmm?" Ucap seorang wanita cantik yang sudah berumur.

"Ngghh.. jam berapa sekarang eomma?" Lelaki mungil ini bangun dengan mata yang terkantuk kantuk sambil mengucek matanya.

"Hampir jam 10 mungkin, putra eomma malas sekali aigoo! cepat kau bangun mandi lalu sarapan terlebih dahulu, eomma dan appa menunggumu di bawah setelah itu kau berangkatlah dengan appa" Eommanya berbicara lalu mengecup kening putra semata wayangnya.

"Heuuh... aku lelah sekali eomma, untung saja Pekerjaan yang aku terima ini baru akan dimulai besok. Jadi setelah sampai Beijing aku masih ada waktu untuk beristirahat kembali" Dia bangkit dan mengambil handuknya, lalu menuju kamar mandi dengan langkah perlahan dan dengan mata yang terpejam karena merasa dirinya masih mengantuk.

Byun Baekhyun, ya itu nama lengkap lelaki mungil nan manis ini. Ia berprofesi sebagai make up aktris maupun actor ternama di Korea Selatan, usianya baru menginjak 20 tahun. Di usianya yang terbilang masih cukup muda, lelaki manis ini sudah bisa membanggakan kedua orang tuanya dengan pekerjaan yang ia tekuni. Baekhyun mempunyai cita-cita menjadi seorang make up artis ini, sejak ia berada di bangku SMA. Ia memiliki ketertarikan pada dunia Make Up, itulah hobi dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Ketika dia diundang di dalam sebuah acara, tidak peduli acara tersebut penting atau tidak, ia selalu menggunakan make up. Ya walaupun hanya dibagian mata, namun itu sudah membuatnya hebat dan ahli dalam berdandan. Bahkan hampir setiap hari temannya akan berkunjung ketempat Baekhyun, yang hanya ingin agar Baekhyun mendandani mereka supaya terlihat seperti dirinya. Baekhyun meneruskan untuk kuliah di Universitas Seoul, dia mengambil jurusan music. Agak aneh memang kenapa dia mengambil jurusan music, sedangkan ia tertarik dalam dunia kecantikan. Sebenarnya ia sangat jago dalam hal bernyanyi ataupun bermain piano. Ketika dia berada disekolah dasar, Baekhyun mendapat juara 1 lomba bernyany , dia mengambil jurusan ini karena dia juga ingin mengembangkan bakatnya di bidang seni music. Jadi Baekhyun mempunyai 2 bakat, yaitu jago berdandan dan jago bernyanyi. Sungguh hebat bukan.

Appanya sempat melarang Baekhyun untuk mengabil profesi ini. Kalian tahu sendiri, cukup aneh memang karena dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Padahal appanya meminta Baekhyun untuk meneruskan perusahaan mereka, namun Baekhyun tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya. Dia tidak mau jika apa yang sudah dia impikan sejak dulu dihancurkan hanya karena sebuah perusahaan. Baekhyun itu bisa melakukan segala cara agar appanya tidak menyuruhnya untuk meneruskan perusahaannya lagi. Dia bahkan pernah mengancam akan pergi dari rumah dan hidup sendiri tanpa bantuan dari appanya. Intinya, Baekhyun itu seorang anak laki-laki yang sangat nekat dalam tindakan dan ucapannya.

"Selamat pagi eomma appa!" Baehyun telah selesai mandi, ia menggunakan pakaian yang cukup santai.

"Selamat pagi juga saying." Eomma dan appanya menjawab dengan bersamaan, membuat Baekhyun kaget dan bingung.

"Eeyy tidak biasanya kalian akan menjawab dengan bersamaan seperti barusan, hmm ada apa ini?" Tanya Baekhyun yang sudah duduk dan menaruh tangannya dia atas meja makan.

"Hahahaa... tidak apa-apa sayang mungkin ini hanya kebetulan saja, appamu memang suka sekali mengikuti eomma."

"Apa? aku tidak yeobo!"

"Kau iya sayang." Nyonya Byun terkekeh

"Terserahlah, umm baekhyun barang-barang mu sudah appa bawa tadi pagi melalui kurir, jadi kau hanya perlu membawa ransel kecil untuk kebutuhanmu yang lain."

"Benarkah? ooh astaga, terimakasi appa, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot membawa koper sialan itu hingga ke bandara." Selanya dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan.

"Habiskan dulu makanan yang ada dimulutmu itu baek, baru kau bicara. Jangan seperti itu, kau jorok sekali." Eommanya memperingatinya.

"Aah... hehee maafkan aku eomma, aku terlalu bersemangat." Jawabnya sambil mengunyah makanan yang sudah penuh di dalam mulutnya.

"Heuuh... kau selalu saja seperti itu nak, jja! kau habiskan sarapanmu segera, setelah itu kau berangkat, ini sudah hampir siang, eomma tidak mau kau kelelahan karena perjalananmu yang cukup lama"

"Aku sudah selesai eomma, tenang saja eomma setelah sampai aku akan langsung beristirahat"

"Yasudah kalian berangkatlah , hati-hati dijalan ne.. eomma mencintaimu, kabari eomma jika kau sudah sampai, ingat itu!"

"Ayay kapten! aku berangkat dulu eomma, aku juga mencintaimu, sampai jumpa." Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh eommanya setelah itu mencium keningnya dengan sayang.

"Aku berangkat mengantar putra kita sekalian berangkat bekerja dulu yeobo, kau baik-baik lah dirumah." Sang appa mencium bibir istrinya singkat.

Dari Bucheon menuju Incheon Airport mungkin memakan waktu yang lama, namun disinilah mereka, mereka telah sampai di bandara Incheon. Baekhyun turun dengan ransel kecilnya dan passport yang sudah berada di genggaman tangannya, Baekhyun berbalik lalu memeluk tubuh ayahnya sebentar sebelum dia masuk ke dalam bandara , barang-barang nya telah diangkut dan sudah aman.

"Appa aku pergi dulu, mungkin akan memakan waktu lama jadi aku akan sering-sering mengabari appa dan eomma."

"Baiklah, tapi kau ingat kau tidak boleh kelelahan , appa tidak mau putra semata wayang appa ini kenapa-kenapa karena pekerjaannya yang harus bolak-balik ke luar negeri."

"Hehe.. iya appa sayang , ya sudah aku masuk dulu oke. Byee appa.. aku emncintaimu!" Baekhyun melenggang pergi sebelum appanya menjawab.

"Hati-hati sayang appa juga mencintaimu!" Teriaknya ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah masuk ke dalam tempat pengecekan passport.

.

.

 _#FLASHBACK_

" _Baekhyun-ah ini aku menemukan ponselmu di laci kelas kampu , kau selalu saja ceroboh"_

" _Aa_ _h.._ _terimakasih luhan_ _!_ _aku sedari tadi mencarinya haha_ _ha.._ _ku ki_ _ra aku sudah kehilangan ponsel ku._ _" Jawabnya dengan nada santai._

" _Ayo kita makan dikantin terlebih dahulu_ _,_ _aku sudah lapar dan kyungsoo sudah menunggu kita disana_ _._ _" Luhan menggengganm tangan baekhyun lalu menyeretnya dengan paksa_ _._

" _Kyungsoo-ya_ _.._ _mian kau pasti menunggu lama_ _. K_ _au tahu_ _,_ _kebiasaan buruk baekhyun sedang kumat_ _,_ _dia tadi meninggalkan ponselnya di laci kelas_ _._ _U_ _ntung saja aku langsung menemukannya_ _._ _"_

" _Eoh_ _!_ _kau seperti tidak tahu baekhyun saja luha , dia memang seprti itu_ _,_ _jadi tidak perlu heran dan kaget_ _._ _"_

" _Yaakk ! aku tidak seperti itu asal kalian tah , kalian saja terlalu berlebihan_ _,_ _dasar tukang fitnah!" Baekhyun menyela dengan nada marahnya._

" _Diamlah tukang pelupa!" Jawab kyungsoo dan luhan secara bersamaan_ _,_ _sehingga membuat Baekhyun memelototkan matanya dan terjembab dari kursinya._

 _Kyungsoo dan Luhan adalah sahabat Baekhyun_ _,_ _mereka pertama kali bertemu dikampus ini sejak itulah mereka menjalin hubungan persahabatan. Kyungsoo sudah menikah dengan pria bernama Kim Jongin_ _,_ _yang tidak lain adalah asisten dari actor Park_ _._ _S_ _edangkan Luhan dia adalah kekasih Ooh Sehun_ _,_ _manager sekaligus adik dari actor tampan ini_ _._ _N_ _amun Baekhyun tidak mengetahui asal usul dari kekasih ataupun suami dari_ _kedua_ _sahabatnya in_ _i_ _, karena Baekhyun tidak mau terlalu mencampuri urusan mereka masing_ _-masing_ _._

 _Mereka selalu berbagi cerita dan curhatan_ _,_ _bahkan Luhan pernah mengatakan kepada Baekhyun agar dia segera mencari kekasih_ _,_ _mengingat mereka semua sudah memiliki kekasih dan hanya baekhyun saja yang belum_ _._ _N_ _amun Baekhyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum masamnya. Bukan Baekhyun tidak mau berpacaran atau mencari seorang kekasih_ _,_ _hanya saja dia tidak yakin bahwa apakah ada seorang laki_ _-laki_ _yang mau menerimanya_ _,_ _mengingat dia adalah seorang laki_ _-laki_ _yang_ _memiliki profesi_ _sebagai make up_ _Artis._ _Baekhyun berfikir mungkin semua laki_ _-laki_ _akan il_ _fee_ _l padanya_ _,_ _dan itu akan selalu ada dipikaran Baekhyun_ _s_ _aat semua sahabat ataupun keluargany_ _a menyuruhnya untuk_ _mencari kekasih atau pendamping hidupnya. Satu hal yang harus kalian tahu_ _,_ _bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang GAY_ _,_ _keluarganya pun sudah tahu tentang orientasi sexsual putranya_ _,_ _awalnya mereka sempat marah besar dan frustasi_ _,_ _namun lama kelamaan mereka bisa menerimanya dengan perlahan dan mereka tahu_ _,_ _jika dengan gelar GAY nya bisa membuat Baekhyun bahagia mau bagaimana lagi._

" _Kalian tahu_ _,_ _sehun akan berangkat ke Beijing untuk urusan pekerjaannya_ _,_ _dia dan mungkin akan memakan waktu yang lama_ _._ _" Luhan berbicara sambil menyeruput minuman yang ada di depannya._

" _Lalu apa masalahmu ? dia itu bekerja untukmu juga_ _,_ _kau fikir dengan apa kau membeli barang_ _-barang_ _mewah itu jika tidak dengan uang milik sehun_ _?_ _"_

" _Kyungsoo-yaa kau hari ini sensitif sekal_ _i_ _, aku jadi malas berbicara denganmu_ _,_ _heuuh_ _!_ _dasar burung hantu_ _._ _" Sela luhan memincingkan matanya._

" _Terserah !" Jawab kyungsoo_ _malas._

 _Baekhyun tidak terlalu peduli dengan perdebatan diantara kedua sahabatnya itu. Seketika ponselnya berdering._

" _Yeoboseo ?" Suara baekhyun ketika dia menerima tel_ _p_ _on dari nomor yang tidak dikenalnya._

" _Aah_ _.._ _apakah benar saya berbicara dengan Byun Baekhyun_ _, seorang_ _make up artis_ _?_ _" Jawab seseorang diseberang sana._

" _Iyaa benar itu saya sendir , eumm_ _.._ _maaf gnomon_ _g-ngomong,_ _saya berbicara dengan siapa? a_ _p_ _akah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"_

" _Ooh ya_ _,_ _perkenalkan saya Kim Junmyeon produser film dari Beijing_ _,_ _saya mendapatkan nomor ponsel anda dari_ _rekan saya_ _, saya dengar anda adalah_ _seorang_ _make up_ _artis_ _yang sangat handal dan hebat_ _._ _"_

" _Terima kasih atas pujiannya_ _,_ _tapi saya masih perlu_ _melakukan_ _pembelajaran kembali agar menjadi lebih handal dan lebih hebat_ _._ _" Baekhyun tersenyum manis lalu melirik kea rah sahabatnya._

" _Untuk itu_ _,_ _jika anda tidak keberatan saya ingin mengajak anda ikut me_ _njadi make up artis dari_ _actor dan aktris saya di Beijing_ _,_ _kebetulan make up artis_ _utama_ _kita sedang tidak dalam keadaan sehat jadi kami mohon bantuannya_ _._ _"_

" _Euumm_ _..._ _tapi saya belum terlalu hebat , baiklah akan saya coba semampu saya_ _tuan._ _"_

" _Dua_ _hari lagi kau sudah berangkat ke Beijing_ _,_ _aku dan yang lainnya akan menyiapakn pesawat pribadi untukmu_ _._ _jadi kau tidak perlu repot_ _-repot_ _untuk mencari pesawat sendiri_ _._ _"_

" _Baiklah_ _!_ _terima kasih atas kebaikan anda , saya usahakan akan datang tepat waktu_ _._ _" Jawabnya_ _semangat_ _sekaligus senang._

" _Oke_ _,_ _terima kasih atas kerja samanya tuan Byun , sampai jumpa dan selamat siang_ _._ _" Suho mengakhiri panggilannya._

" _Ada apa baek ? sepertinya serius sekali_ _._ _" Tanya kyungsoo sembari menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja._

" _Kalian tahu_ _,_ _barusan seorang produser film dari Beijing menelfonku dan dia memintaku untuk bekerja sama dengannya_ _,_ _dia memintaku untuk mendandani artis_ _-artis_ _nya_ _._ _" Jawabnya dengan nada girang dan tersenyum lebar._

" _Aigoo_ _!_ _selamat baek_ _,_ _akhirnya mereka mempercayaimu dan luar biasanya mereka berasal dari Beijing_ _._ _" Kyungsoo menjabat tangan Baekhyun lalu memeluknya._

" _Heey_ _.._ _tunggu dulu , kau bilang apa tadi mereka dari Beijing ?_ _O_ _h god_ _!_ _Sehun juga akan ke Beijing_ _,_ _aah tunggu sebentar_ _,_ _bisa kau beritahu nama produser film itu ?" Luhan bertanya dengan nada penasarannya_

" _Jika tidak salah namanya Kim Junmyeon_ _._ _"_ _Celetuk Baekhyun._

" _Great_ _!_ _bahkan nama produsernya pun sama , jadi baekhyun mungkin kau akan bertemu dengan kekasihku sekaligus kau akan bertemu dengan actor tampan Park Chanyeol_ _!_ _" Luhan mengedip_ _-_ _ngedipkan matanya dan menyeringai._

" _Entahlah luhan-aah, aku disana untuk bekerja bukan untuk ajang mencari kekasih atau pen_ _d_ _amping hidup_ _._ _"_

" _Terserah kau sajalah baek , kau payah_ _!_ _"_

 _#FLASHBACK END_

.

.

 _Beijing_ _A_ _irport_ , pesawat yang ditumpanginya telah sampai di Beijing, perjalanan yang mungkin cukup memakan waktu lama. Baekhyun telah dijemput oleh seorang supir, atau lebih tepatnya suruhan dari produser Kim. Mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang sehingga Baekhyun dapat melihat pemandangan yang indah disepanjang jalan. Setelah sampai di _appartement_ yang sudah disediakan untuknya, ia kemudian turun dari mobil dengan wajah yang sangat gembira.

"Tuan byun ini kunci kamar dan ini adalah appartement yang akan anda tinggali selama beberapa hari kedepan , jika anda butuh sesuatu bisa hubungi saya , selamat beristirahat tuan Byun." Seorang ber _name tag_ Taehyung. Pria itupun beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang mengemasi barangnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka setelah berjuang lama, akhirnya ada seorang produser yang mempercayai kemampuanku, sungguh ku kira ini hanyalah mimpi." Monolognya sambil berjalan memasuki appartement dan munuju kamar nya.

Setiba nya dikamar, ia meletakkan barangnya lalu berjalan menuju balkon. Baekhyun melihat pemandangan yang indah dari atas balkon appartement, ia kemudian memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya dan menghirup udara segar yang ada di Beijing, sungguh Baekhyun menikmati setiap pemandangannya dan Baekhyun menatap langit-langit yang sungguh menakjubkan menurutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung bangunlah, kita sudah sampai!" Sehun mengguncangkan tubuh hyungnya dengan perlahan.

"Ngghh... yaa sehun-ah." Jawabnya dengan suara parau dan mata lelahnya.

"Permisi tuan ooh dan tuan park, mobil anda sudah berada di depan, kalian akan diantar menuju appartement yang sudah disiapkan oleh tuan Kim terlebih dahulu." Bodyguard itu berbicara seraya menunjukkan jalan ke arah tempat parkir mobil majikannya.

"Appartement ? bukankah kau bilang kita akan langsung ke tempat lokasi syuting?" Chanyeol mengintrupsi managernya dengan memincingkan matanya.

"Aku hanya membohongimu hyung hahaha.. sudahlah ayo kita berangkat, aku tahu kau butuh istirahat, jadi aku tidak akan sekejam itu hyung." Bela sehun dengan nada tenangnya.

"Sialan kau!" Sungut chanyeol dan berjalan memasuki mobilnya.

====== TBC =====

 _ **Dear readers,**_

Semuanya udah aku certain ya mulai dari Baekhyunnya hingga kenapa baekhyun juga bisa pergi ke Beijing. _Btw_ bentar lagi mau ketemuan nih cieee hahaha  
yang nunggu moment mereka sabar yaa sayang, kan semuanya butuh proses, jadi ditunggu aja yaa. Mungkin chapter depan akan flashback cerita tentang chanyeolnya.

Buat yang udah review dan kasih saran, **TERIMA KASIH BANYAK** yaa sayangg... saya jadi bersemangat bikin nih FF  
hmm maklum ya saya baru pertama kali bikin FF jadi msh banyak typo dan kesalahannya harap dimaklumi oke, semoga chapter ini dapat menghibur kalian.

Yang ini jangan lupa RnR lagi yaa supaya kedepannya di perbaiki sesuai dengan review dari kalian  
Karena dari review lah saya bisa melihat kesalahan sebelumnya dan memperbaiki untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

 _See You_ _di_ _chapter selanjutnya._

 _ **Babyboo**_


	3. Chapter 3

ACTOR PARK , I LOVE YOU

oOo

By babyboo

Main Casts : Park Chanyeol Byun Baekhyun

Oter Casts : Mabel Yuan , Oh Ha Ni, Hunhan , Kaisoo

Genre : Angst , Romance

Rate : T

(Mungkin ini akan menuju rated M setelah konflik selesai)

Warning : Yaoi , Boys x Boys , Konflik

.

.

.

Chanbaek Sky

Presents

ENJOY THE STORY !

.

.

.

Semuanya ya semua telah hilang , dulu Chanyeol dan Sehun adalah putra yang sangat dibanggakan oleh appanya, namun sekarang semua terasa hanya bayangan semata. Jika Chanyeol sedang merasa lelah, maka semua kenangan itu akan datang mengingatkan nya kembali pada appanya. Sungguh, Chanyeol sangat menyesal karena dia tidak bisa menjaga appanya, saat itu saat dimana Chanyeol tengah disibukkan dengan kegiatan tour dari anak didiknya yang baru mulai debut. Chanyeol merasa bersalah, sungguh, bukan ini yang Chanyeol harapkan, namun Chanyeol telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri dia akan membahagiakan appa, eomma dan juga adiknya, Sehun.

.

.

.

# _FLASHBACK_

 _"Selamat pagi appa_ _,_ _eomma_ _._ _" Chanyeol menyapa kedua orang tuanya dengan nada sumringah_ _._

 _"Pagi juga chanyeol , bagaimana dengan tidurmu apakah nyenyak hmm?" Appanya menyahut_ _._

 _"Appa tidak perlu khawatir_ _,_ _aku selalu tidur nyenyak , omong- omong dimana Sehun?"_

 _"Aah_ _.._ _dia sedang mandi mungkin sebentar lagi dia selesai , kalian akan makan dahulu atau menunggu sehun?" Sela Park Yuri dengan membawa nampan dan gelas yang berisi susu_ _._

 _"Kita akan menunggu Sehun saja eomma , lagian makan bersama dengan keluarga yang utuh akan lebih menyenangkan"_

 _"Uri Chanyeol sudah dewasa ya_ _._ _" Park Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan_

 _"Tentu aku sudah dewasa , lalu appa fikir aku masih seperti anak kecil yang merengek kepada orang tuanya untuk dibelikan mainan?" Sungut Chanyeol dengan nada teratur_ _._

 _"Haha_ _.._ _wow_ _,_ _santai saja boy_ _,_ _appa hanya bercanda , kenapa kau menanggapi ucapan appa dengan serius_ _._ _"_

 _"Haah_ _!_ _terserah appa sajalah_ _._ _"_

 _"Sudahlah_ _,_ _kalian itu sama_ _-sama_ _sudah dewasa_ _,_ _kenapa selalu bertengkar layaknya anak berumur_ _tiga_ _tahun_ _? A_ _igoo_ _._ _" Nyonya park menggelen_ _g-gelengkan kepala nya._

 _"He_ _i,_ _boy_ _!_ _jam berapa kau akan berangkat ke jepang?" Sang appa memulai pembicaraan_ _._

 _"Masih ada sisa waktu 1 jam appa_ _"_ _Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya_ _._ _"W_ _aeyo_ _,_ _appa?"_

 _"Tidak apa-apa_ _,_ _appa hanya bertanya saja , kau berangkat dengan Sehun?"_

 _"Hmm iya appa , dia akan ikut bersama-" Chanyeol menghentikan ucapanya ketika mendengar suara teriakan seseorang yang sedang menuruni anak tangga_ _._

 _"Hyuunggg_ _!_ _Hyuungg_ _!_ _Hyuungg_ _!_ _" Sehun telah selesai mandi dan turun ke meja makan dengan suara nyaringnya_ _._

 _"Sehun-ah_ _,_ _ada apa sayan_ _g_ _, kenapa kau berteriak seperti itu?" Tanya sang eomma keheranan._

 _"Hyung_ _..._ _kau semalam mengatakan apa kepada luhan_ _-_ _ku_ _,_ _haaa?" Sungut sehun dengan wajah menahan amarahnya._

 _"Apaa? aku tidak mengatakan apapun_ _._ _" Chanyeol membela dirinya sendiri._

 _"Kau jangan berbohong hyung , barusan luhan hyung menelfonku dan dia bilang bahwa semalam kau menghubunginya_ _._ _" Sehun menjeda ucapannya_ _._

 _"Kau mengatakan padanya jika aku dan kau akan berangkat ke jepang hari ini_ _,_ _setelah itu kau juga mengatakan kalau aku akan mencari wanita-wanita sexy_ _,_ _lalu kau bilang lagi kepada luhan bahwa aku ini adalah seorang playboy_ _._ _" Sehun melanjutkan ucapanya dengan nafas terengah engah_ _._

 _"He_ _y_ _tenanglah bung_ _!_ _luhan tidak akan marah padamu begitu saja, jika dia marah padamu_ _,_ _itu tandanya dia tidak tulus mencintaimu_ _._ _" Jawab Chanyeol santai_ _._

 _"Kauu... aiss_ _!_ _" Sehun duduk dikursi makan sambil menatap ke arah appa dan eommanya_ _._

 _"Sudah selesai bertengkarnya? sebenarnya apa yang kalian ributkan haaa?" Kyuhyun mengintrupsi kedua putranya_ _._

 _"Tidak ada apa-apa app_ _a_ _, hanya masalah kecil_ _,_ _appa taukan Sehun itu belum bisa dewasa jadi ya seperti tadi marah-marah tidak jelas_ _._ _" Chanyeol menyeringai sambil melirik ke arah Sehun_ _._

 _"Apaa? aku tidak_ _._ _"_

 _"Astagaa_ _!_ _sudahlah saying_ _,_ _kalian selalu saja berdebat , bisakah sehari saja kalian akur hmm_ _?_ _"_

 _"_ _Ya_ _a eomma_ _,_ _akan aku coba" Sehun menghela nafas panjang._

 _"Jjaa_ _!_ _kita sarapan terlebih dahulu_ _nanti_ _keburu dingin_ _._ _" Nyonya park memperingatkan_ _._

 _"Boy_ _s,_ _kalian semua sudah dewasa_ _._ _A_ _ppa berharap kalian akan sukses dimasa depa_ _n_ _, kalian tahukan appa memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung_ _,_ _jadi jika suatu saat penyakit appa itu kambuh appa menitipkan eomma kepada kalian semua_ _._ _" Appanya tersenyum manis dan menutup matanya perlahan seakan semuanya akan terjadi kenyataan_ _._

 _"Appa_ _, tolong_ _kontrol ketika appa sedang berbicara_ _._ _A_ _issh jangan melantur hal yang tidak jelas_ _seperti ini._ _"_

 _"Yeobo_ _..._ _A_ _pa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Kau selalu saja mengarah kepada riwayat penyakitmu itu, sudahlah kau itu membuat putra kita panik yeobo_ _._ _" Yuri menyela dengan nada khawatirnya_

 _"Appa fikir Sehun juga akan menanggapi ucapan appa yang barusan? Heuuh_ _.._ _mendengarnya saja Sehun sudah_ _tak_ _berminat appa_ _._ _" Sungut putra keduanya sambil meminum susu buatan eommanya_

 _"Haha_ _..._ _A_ _ppa kan hanya mengatakan seandainya boy_ _s_ _dan kau yeobo_ _.." Tuan Park menghadap ke arah istri nya._ _"A_ _igoo_ _..._ _ekspresimu itu seakan semuanya akan terjadi hari ini dan kau_ _terlihat_ _akan kehilangan suami tercintamu ini hmm_ _?_ _" Tuan Park mengelus lembut rambut sang istri._

 _Setelah selesai sarapan Chanyeol dan Sehun berpamitan kepada kedua orang tuanya , mereka lalu melenggang pergi menuju bandara_ _._ _D_ _isana ada Kai dan Chen yang sudah menunggu Chanyeol dan Sehun._

 _Chen adalah artis solo naungan mereka yang sudah debut selama kurang lebih hampir 5 bulan ini_ _,_ _tak terasa panggilan dari monitor bahwa pesawat menuju tokyo jepang akan segera berangkat , mereka semua berjalan dan masuk ke dalam pint_ _u pesawat._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tuan Byun Junki_ _,_ _kali ini kita akan bekerjasama di bidang pemasaran dengan perusahaan Park Corp_ _._ _"_

 _"Kau sudah membuat semua data-data yang aku suruh? Kudengar Park Kyuhyun itu mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung_ _._ _" Junki menatap pengacaranya_

 _"Sudah tuan_ _,_ _saya sudah membuatkan data laporan kepemilikan perusahaan_ _. Y_ _a benar tuan_ _,_ _dia mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung sudah sekitar satu tahun yang lalu_ _._ _" Pengacara menyahut dengan wajah santainya_ _._

 _"Bagus, kau boleh pergi dan bawa kemari surat itu_ _._ _"_

 _"Ini tuan , kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan_ _,_ _selamat siang_ _._ _"_

 _Byun Junki_ _,_ _ya dia adalah appa Byun Baekhyun_ _. D_ _ia pemilik perusahaan Byun Corp_ _,_ _namun perusahaannya ini tidak sehebat dan terkenal seperti perusahaan milik Park Corp_ _._ _T_ _uan byun dilanda rasa iri yang mendalam_ _,_ _sehingga dia sangat terobsesi terhadap perusahaan park corp ini_ _,_ _bahkan tuan byun rela melakukan segala cara agar kepemilikan perusahaan park corp jatuh ke tanganny_ _a._ _S_ _ebenarnya tuan byun ingin melenyapkan Park Kyuhyuhn sialan itu_ _,_ _sekarang namun dia mengurungkan niatnya_ _,_ _dia tidak ingin terburu buru menurutnya bermain main dulu lebih asyik. Hanya satu yang Tuan Byun inginkan_ _,_ _yaitu mambuat Park Kyuhyun itu bangkrut dan boom_ _.._ _seluruh perusahaannya akan jatuh ke tangannya._

 _Tok_ _!_ _Tok_ _!_ _Tok_ _!_

 _"Tuan Park_ _,_ _ada yang ingin bertemu dengan anda_ _._ _" Seorang sekretaris cantik bernama Minah berdiri di depan ruangan bosnya_ _._

 _"Siapa? apakah itu dari perusahaan Byun Corp? jika iya maka suruh dia masuk ke ruangan saya sekarang_ _._ _"_

 _"Baik tuan_ _,_ _saya akan memanggilnya terlebih dahul_ _u._ _"_

 _Byun Junki menunggu di depan lift dan duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan_ _,_ _dia sedang menunggu pemilik perusahaan keluar dan menemuinya. Tunggu , kenapa Junki tiba_ _-tiba_ _datang ke perusahaan Park Corp? kalian harus tahu bahwa disini Tuan Park sudah mengetahui tentang kerjasama itu_ _,_ _namun tuan park sama sekali_ _tidak_ _curiga dengan tuan byun_ _,_ _karena mungkin menurut dia Tuan Byun adalah orang yang baik dan soal kedatangan Tuan Byun_ _ini_ _,_ _dia akan menjalankan semua rencana yang sudah dia susun dengan matang_ _,_ _dia sudah tidak sabar untuk segera memiliki perusahaan sebesar dan semegah ini._

 _"Permisi Tuan Byun_ _,_ _mari saya antar keruangan tuan park_ _. B_ _eliau sudah menunggu anda di dalam_ _._ _"_

 _"Baiklah_ _._ _" Junki mengikuti langkah minah menuju ruangan bosnya_ _._

 _"Silahkan tuan_ _,_ _saya permisi terlebih dahulu" Minah membuka pintu itu dan melenggang pergi_

 _"Aah_ _.._ _terima kasih_ _._ _" Tuan byun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang super megah dan mewah bahkan mungkin ruangan kerja dia tidak sebanding dengan ini_ _._

 _"Selamat siang Tuan Byun , selamat datang di perusahaan Park Corp_ _,_ _senang bertemu dengan anda_ _._ _" Kyuhyun menyapa ramah tamunya dan mulai menjabat tangan_ _._

 _"Selamat siang juga Tuan Park , sebaliknya saya juga senang bertemu dengan anda Tuan Park terhormat_ _._ _" Junki menerima jabatan tangan dari Kyuhyun._

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja, saya senang dapat bekerjasama dengan anda Junki_ _,_ _mari silahkan duduk_ _._ _"_

 _"Terima kasih Kyuhyun_ _,_ _saya juga senang_ _dapat_ _bekerjasama dengan perusahaan besar_ _milik_ _anda_ _._ _"_

 _"Aku ingin menawarkan kerjasama kepada anda , aku mempunyai satu mall kecil di daerah gangnam_ _._ _" Kyuhyun berbicara tenang_ _._

 _"Lalu? apa yang harus saya lakukan?" Junki mengernyitkan dahinya bingung._

 _"Aku tahu perusahaanmu butuh banyak uang untuk membiayai gaji karyawanmu_ _,_ _aah_ _..._ _maaf_ _,_ _tapi aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung_ _._ _"_

 _"Aku ingin kau mengelola mall kecil itu , kau tahu sendirikan aku sibuk_ _,_ _sebenarnya aku mempunyai dua orang putra yang bernama Park Chanyeol dan Park Sehun_ _,_ _namun kedua putraku ini juga tidak mau jika harus terlibat dalam hal-hal seperti ini_ _._ _" Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menjelaskan semuanya._

 _"Hmm_ _..._ _aku bisa melakukan semua itu_ _,_ _tapi aku_ _mempunyai_ _syarat untuk itu semua_ _._ _" Junki menyeringai dan m_ _enyilangkan_ _kedua kakinya_ _._

 _"Syarat? katakan apa syarat yang kau mau"_

 _"Jika aku berhasil membuat mall kecilmu itu menjadi ramai dan terkenal dimana mana_ _,_ _aku mau kau memberikan mallmu itu untukku dengan cuma-cuma , yaah kau tahu sendirikan membuat mall sekecil itu menjadi ramai dan terkenal tidaklah mudah_ _._ _"_

 _"Hmm oke jika hanya mall itu aku akan memberikannya untukmu_ _,_ _lagian aku juga tidak akan bisa mengurusnya_ _._ _"_

 _Junki mengepalkan tangannya menahan kesabaran dia , rahangnya mengeras wajahnya memerah_ _,_ _sungguh Kyuhyun seperti menyombongkan dirinya dan menyindir tentang perusahaannya yang kecil dan kekurangan dana , tapi sebenarnya Kyuhyun tidak bermaksud seperti itu_ _,_ _hanya saja Junki salah mengartikan semua ucapan Kyuhyun._

 _"Baiklah , bukankah dalam hal bisnis jika pihak satu sudah setuju dia harus menandatangani sebuah berkas untuk menjadi bukti hmm_ _?_ _" Junki mengeluarkan berkas palsunya dan menaruhnya di meja tepat di depan Kyuhyun._

 _"Woow anda bahkan_ _sudah_ _menyiapkan sebuah berkas_ _yang harus aku_ _tanda tanga_ _ni_ _, sungguh bos yang baik haha_ _._ _" Kyuhyun menandatangani berkas tersebut tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu lalu menyerahkan kepada Junki_ _._

 _"Hahahaaa kau sungguh bos yang bodoh_ _._ _A_ _igoo_ _.._ _ternyata kau gampang dikelabui_ _._ _"_

 _Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung menatap Junki yang tertawa mengejek tanpa henti_ _,_ _sungguh Kyuhyun bingung apa yang terjadi sebenarnya_ _,_ _bukankah dia hanya menandatangi berkas yang tidak bersalah itu._

 _"Ada apa? Apa ada yang salah dengan berkas itu?"_

 _"Kurasa sekarang aku sudah menang Tuan Kyuhyun_ _,_ _dan kau sudah lengah bagaimana bisa kau menandatangani berkas palsu ini tanpa membacanya terlebih dahulu_ _._ _" Junki menyeringai_

 _"APA? APA MAKSUDMU BRENGSEK HAAA? KATAKAN BERKAS APA YANG KAU BERI ITU SIALAAN!" Kyuhyun berdiri dari kursi kerjanya dan berjalan menghampiri Junki yang sedang duduk disofa besarnya_ _._

 _"Calm down , kuperingatkan kau baru saja menandatangani berkas yang berisi bahwa kekuasaan atau kepemilikan perusahaan ini semua telah jatuh ketanganku_ _._ _"_

 _"APAA? BRENGSEK KAU_ _!_ _ARGGH_ _!_ _KEMBALIKAN PERUSAHAANKU BAJINGAN ARGGH_ _.._ _ASTAGAA S-SAKIT SEKALI TUHAN_ _._ _" Kyuhyun memegang dadanya terasa sakit dan nyeri yang sangat berdenyut hingga akhirnya pun dia terduduk dilantai_ _._

 _"Apa? Ooh ayolah_ _,_ _kau itu sudah tidak akan mampu mengurus perusahaan ini_ _,_ _jadi daripada kau berikan kepada kedua putramu lebih baik kau berikan saja padaku , kau tenang s_ _a_ _ja aku bisa mengurus perusahaan ini dengan baik_ _._ _" Junki tersenyum mengejek_ _._

 _"T-tolong kembalikan perusahaan ini_ _,_ _arrggh_ _..." Kyuhyun kembali memegang dada nya yang terasa sakit._ _"_ _aku bisa memberimu banyak uang asalkan jangan perusahaan ini kumohon_ _._ _"_ _Ujarnya memohon._

 _"Tak kusangka Park Kyuhyun baru saja memohon kepadaku_ _,_ _haha_ _h_ _a_ _.." Junki tertawa keras. "_ _mimpi apa aku semalam_ _?_ _sayangnya aku tidak akan menyerahkan kembali apa yang sudah aku dapat_ _." Tegas nya._ _"A_ _ah_ _,_ _kau menginkan ini hmm_ _?_ _ambilah Tuan Kyuhyun_ _,_ _uuh kau sungguh lemah_ _._ _" Junki mengambil_ _sebuah botol yang berisi obat milik Kyuhyun,_ _lalu membuang obat itu keluar jendela perusahaan Kyuhyun_ _._

 _"Arrggh_ _!_ _brengsek kau_ _!_ _haaah arggh" Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi dia menyerah lemas , pingsan dan terbaring lemah dilantai dengan mata yang tertutup rapat_ _._

 _"Selamat tinggal Tuan dan terima kasih atas perusahaanmu ini , tt-tolong siapapun yang ada diluar Tuan Kyuhyun pingsa_ _n._ _" Junki berteriak seakan akan dia tidak tahu apapun dan keluar mencari pertolongan pertama._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Suara sirene ambulance menggema terdengar di perusahaan Park Corp_ _,_ _semua karyawan dan staff perusahaan menatap Bosnya prihatin. Kyuhyun sudah dibawa ke Seoul Hospital , Kyuhyun_ _sungguh_ _lengah_ _,_ _semuanya terjadi begitu saja , Minah sudah menghubungi Park Yuri_ _,_ _istri Kyuhyun_ _._ _Park Yuri_ _sedang d_ _alam_ _perjalanan menuju Seoul Hospital_ _, ia datang_ _dengan mata sembab karena menangis terus menerus._

 _"Bagaimana apakah semuanya sudah siap? Tinggal lima menit lagi konser akan dimulai , dimana Chen dan Kai?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dikursi yang sudah disediakan oleh para staff_ _._

 _"Aah maaf aku baru saja buang air besar , aku sudah siap Chanyeol-ssi" Chen datang dengan tiba-tiba sembari membenahi pakaiannya_ _._

 _Chanyeol , Chen , Sehun dan Kai telah sampai di jepang mereka sengaja datang tepat dimana siang itu konser akan digelar karena mereka tidak mau terlalu berlama lama di jepang , Chanyeol terlalu malas_ _._ _M_ _ereka masih mempunyai tour di Negara selanjutnya_ _,_ _jadi Chanyeol dan rekannya yang lain ingin segera menyelesaikannya_ _,_ _lalu kembali ke Seoul dan beristirahat dengan tenang._

 _"Hyuung_ _,_ _sudah bisa kita mulai sekarang, mari kita berdoa terlebih dahulu agar semuanya berjalan lancer dan sukses_ _._ _"_

 _"Baiklah_ _._ _"_

 _Konser perdana solo Chen pun digelar dengan meriah_ _,_ _semuanya telah berjalan dengan lanc_ _a_ _r_ _,_ _tidak terasa semuanya telah selesai_ _,_ _Chen menyanyikan lagu terakhir sebagai penutupan konser itu. Chanyeol , Sehun dan Kai menunggu dibalik layar tersenyum bangga kepada anak didiknya ini_ _,_ _karena berhasil menyelesaikan tour pertamanya dengan baik._

 _Drrrtt drrtt drrtt_ _!_

 _"Aah_ _.._ _sebentar hyung_ _,_ _eomma menelfon , aku permisi dulu karena disini tidak akan kedengaran_ _._ _"_

 _"Baiklah , jangan lupa beritahu aku apa yang eomma katakan padamu_ _._ _"_

 _Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan yang lainnya, ia segera mengangkat telfon dari eommanya._

 _"Hallo eomma ada apa hmm?"_

 _"Hiks hiks… Sehun-ah appamu nak_ _,_ _appa_ _..._ _hiks_ _._ _" Yuri tidak kuasa menahan tangisannya bahkan ketika dia bertelefon dengan Sehun_ _._

 _"Haaa? eomma ada apa dengan appa , katakan dengan jelas_ _,_ _eomma_ _._ _"_

 _"Appamu masuk rumah sakit nak_ _,_ _hiks_ _.._ _penyakit jantungnya kambuh dan sekarang tidak sadarkan diri hiks hiks… kau pulanglah sekarang nak eomma meunggumu di Seoul Hospital disini juga sudah ada Luhan yang menemani eomma_ _._ _"_

 _"Baiklah eomma_ _,_ _aku akan segera kembali ke Seoul , eomma dan Luhan tetap disitu jangan kemana mana sampai aku dan Chanyeol hyung dat_ _a_ _ng_ _,_ _aku tutup eomma_ _._ _" Sehun segera berlari menuju ruang make up dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dengan mata tertutupnya_ _._

 _"Hyuungg_ _!_ _Hyuungg_ _!_ _appa hyuungg_ _,_ _h_ _iks.." Sehun terisak. "_ _appa masuk rumah sakit karena penyakit jantungnya kambuh_ _,_ _dan sekarang dia masih tidak sadarkan diri hiks_ _._ _" Tangisan Sehun pecah_

 _"Ap-paa_ _?_ _Sehun-ah_ _,_ _cepat katakan dimana appa sekarang haaa?" Chanyeol tersentak dan bangkit dari kursinya segera mengambil ransel dan jaketnya_ _._

 _"Seoul Hospital hyung , Kai-ah kau_ _bisa_ _menghandle semuanya kan? Hanya tinggal satu hari saja konser Chen diadakan_ _,_ _aku mempercayaimu Kai_ _._ _" Sehun memegang pundak Kai_ _._

 _"Kalian tenang saja_ _,_ _aku akan menyelesaikan ini semua dengan baik dan benar_ _. S_ _udah_ _s_ _ana_ _,_ _kalian pulanglah dan titipkan salamku kepada Paman Park_ _,_ _semoga lekas sembuh_ _._ _"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ICN Airport_ _._ _T_ _ibalah mereka di Seoul , mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang dikendarai supir pribadi mereka bernama Siwon itu telah sampai tanpa menunggu lama lagi_ _,_ _mereka semua menuju perjalanan Seoul Hosptal. Set_ _ibanya disana,_ _Chanyeol_ _dan_ _Sehun segera bergegas keluar_ _dari mobil mereka, lalu_ _masuk ke_ _dalam_ _ru_ _m_ _ah sakit tersebut dengan langkah sedikit berlari , disana sudah ada eommanya dan Luhan yang sudah menunggu mereka. Sehun dan Chanyeol berlari lalu memeluk eommanya secara bersamaan._

 _"Eomma bagaimana keadaan appa?"_ _Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang sangat khawatir._

 _"Dokter masih memeriksanya sayang hiks eomma takut sungguh eomma takut akan perkataan appamu tadi pagi" Yuri kembali memeluk tubuh Chanyeol._

 _"Ssstt_ _!_ _eomma tenanglah_ _,_ _appa akan baik-baik_ _saja,_ _kita berdoa yang terbaik untuk appa_ _._ _" Chanyeol mengelus sayang punggung eommanya_ _._

 _"Sayaangg_ _.._ _" Sehun berjalan dan menubruk tubuh Luhan dengan tiba-tiba lalu memeluknya sehingga menyebabkan Luhan hampir terjatuh_ _._

 _"Ssstt_ _.._ _hee_ _i,_ _jangan menangis_ _sayang,_ _semuanya akan baik-baik saja_ _._ _T_ _enanglah_ _,_ _kita_ _tunggu hasil dari pemeriksaan dokter._ _" Luhan memeluk tubuh tinggi itu dan mengelus punggung sang kekasih secara perlahan_ _._

 _"Aku mencintaimu Luhan-ah_ _. Terimakasih telah menemani eomma saat aku tidak ada._ _"_ _Ucap sehun sedikit terisak._

 _"Hmm_ _.._ _aku juga mencintaimu Sehun_ _. Itu tidak masalah, eomma mu adalah eomma ku juga. Jj_ _aa_ _!_ _sekarang kau duduklah dengan tenang_ _,_ _semua akan baik-baik saja_ _. A_ _ah apa kalian sudah makan? Jika belum aku akan membelikan makan untuk kalian semua"_

 _'Tidak usah sayang kita semua sudah makan , kau sebaiknya tenangkan Sehun saja Luhan-ah" Nyonya Park memegang pundak Luhan mengelusnya pelan dan tersenyum manis_

 _Tak lama kemudian_ _,_ _seo_ _ra_ _ng dokter keluar dari ruangan dimana Tuan Park terbaring lemah diatas ra_ _n_ _jang_ _berwarna putih_ _._ _Terlihat raut wajah sang dokter sedikit gugup._

 _"Dokter bagaimana keadaan suami saya?"_

 _"Maafkan kami_ _,_ _tapi kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungki_ _n_ _, namun tuhan berkendak lain_ _._ _Tuan Park tidak dapat diselamatkan_ _,_ _sungguh maafkan kami Nyonya_ _,_ _tapi semuanya sudah tak-"_

 _Tanpa mendegarkan ucapan dokter selanjutnya Yuri dan yang lainnya langsung bergegas memasuki ruangan tersebut. Yuri memeluk tubuh s_ _ang suami yang tergolek lemas dan pucat._ _T_ _angisnya pecah begitupun dengan kedua putranya_ _dan juga_ _Luhan_ _,_ _mereka semua tidak sanggup menghadapi kenyataan ini_ _,_ _pasalnya ini terlalu cepat_ _,_ _Chanyeol bahkan belum membanggakan appanya_ _,_ _Sehun bahkan belum bisa memberikan apa yang appanya mau._

 _Pemakaman appanya pun telah dilaksanakan_ _,_ _kerabat dan rekannya berdatangan untuk memberikan rasa berduka dan belasungkawan, Luhan_ _tetap_ _setia menemani Sehun dan menenangkan Sehun_ _,_ _memeluknya erat sembari memberikan ucapan-ucapan penenang. Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya setelah mereka semua kembali kerumahnya_ _,_ _dia hanya bisa mengikhlaskan semuanya_ _._ _Chanyeol menangis tersedu_ _-_ _sedu_ _,_ _apa yang sekarang harus_ _ia_ _lakukan_ _,_ _ia akan menebus semua janjinya_ _,_ _ia akan membuat appanya bangga. Yuri hanya bisa pasrah_ _,_ _ia melamun didepan ruang televisi , suami tercintanya_ _telah tiada, kini hanya ada dia yang hanya akan di temani oleh kedua putra nya yang sudah dewasa itu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sungguh malang bukan_ _,_ _setelah ditinggal pergi oleh appanya_ _,_ _mereka mendengar bahwa perusahaan appanya bangkrut dan telah dikuasai oleh orang yang kejam_ _._ _N_ _amu_ _n_ _Chanyeol dan Sehun tidak mau ambil pusing_ _,_ _jika memang ini cobaan yang harus diterima keluarganya_ _,_ _mereka ikhlas_ _,_ _mereka terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi hal-hal yang membuang buang waktu. Namun mereka tidak menyerah begitu saja_ _,_ _Chanyeol mendapat tawaran berakting di serial drama_ _berjudul,_ _'Exo Next Door'_ _._ _Chanyeol kembali bangkit, setelah banyak kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya. Saat ini_ _banyak produser film yang melirik acting_ _dari seorang Park_ _Chanyeol_ _,_ _sehingga Chanyeol bisa mengembangkan bakat aktingnya. Bangkit_ _,_ _ya hanya kata itu yang sekarang ada di_ _p_ _ikiran Chanyeol_ _,_ _semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula_ _,_ _mereka telah bangkit_ _,_ _Sehun dan Chanyeol telah sukses. Eommanya bangga sangat kepada putranya_ _,_ _pasalnya mereka semua menuruti apa perintah dari appanya._

 _#FLASHBACK END_

.

.

.

Shanghai, Negara yang memiliki suasana indah dan sejuk , tidakkah kalian ingin mengunjunginya hmm. Disinilah Chanyeol akan mendapatkan pengalaman yang hebat, dia telah membuktikan bahwa dia adalah Aktor yang bisa dibanggakan, mempunyai bakat dibidang musik juga dan bisa mendebutkan anak didik sekaligus. Mari kita memulai pengalaman baru, Chanyeol akan berusaha demi kedua orang tua nya.

"Hyung, ayo bangun, kita akan _meeting_ untuk membahas filmmu ini." Sehun mengguncang tubuh chanyeol yang masih setia berbaring di ranjang.

"Hmm.. aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu." Chanyeol menyahut dengan mata tertutup dan menguap.

"Baiklah. Aku menunggumu dibawah , sebelumnya kita pergi ke restoran terlebih dahulu untuk sarapan pagi." Sehun berjalan keluar menuruni anak tangga.

Setelah selesai semuanya, mereka berangkat menuju restoran termewah di Shanghai, mereka duduk dan memesan makanan dengan santai. Chanyeol tidak menyangka bahwa masih ada produser yang mau menjadikannya sebagai pemeran utama dalam film garapannya tersebut. Sehun duduk dengan tenang dan memainkan ponsel nya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia menatap pemandangan jalan dari balik kaca besar restoran tersebut. Tak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang dan tak lupa mereka mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pelayan tersebut.

"Kau sudah menghubungi eomma bahwa kita sudah sampa di Shanghai?" Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan.

"Sudah tadi pagi. Sekitar jam empat , eomma bilang kau dan aku harus menjaga kesehatan, agar keika kita kembali ke Seoul kita tidak dalam keadaan sakit."

"Hmm ya , jam berapa kita akan mengunjungi produser tersebut?"

"Kita hanya menunggu mereka menghubungi, jadi tunggu saja hyung."

"Bagaimana , apa kau sudah siap melamar rusa chinamu itu?" Chanyeol menyindir dengan nada tenangnya.

"Kau fikir aku main-main dengan ucapanku? Ooh tidak hyung, aku sungguh serius. Kau tahu, aku sudah menantikan ini, aku akan melamar Luhan lalu menikah, dan setelah itu aku akan melakukan apapun sesuka hatiku." Sehun menyeringai dan memandang ponsel nya.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Otakmu itu sungguh mesum, mau saja kau di bodohi oleh Kai." Chanyeol melirik Sehun matanya memincing heran.

"Seperti kau tidak saja. Ayolah hyung, kau sudah dewasa bukan? sudah dua puluh enam tahun dan sampai sekarang kau bahkan belum mendapatkan seorang kekasih." Sindir Sehun.

"Eoh? Aku tidak mau terburu-buru asal kau tahu , lagi pula aku tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tidak tepat."

"Hmm.. _up to you_ , selalu saja banyak alasan."

 _-TBC-_

Babyboo balik lagi nih hmm jadi yang ngebunuh appanya chanyeol itu appanya baekhyun...

Aigooo sungguh kejam wkwk ini sudah flashback nya chanyeol ya mungkin kalian sudah ada gambaran gimana hidupnya chanyeol selama mereka bangkrut disini flashback tentang chanyeolnya aku cepetin ya biar kalian gak bosen biar moment chanbaeknya juga gak terlalu lama banget kalau kalian bacanya sambil meresapi kalian pasti tahu kok gimana dulu chanyeol hancur /digampar/.

Buat yang udah review Terima kasih bangett ya berkat kalian saya semangat lanjutin nih ff abal2 wkwk yang belum review kuuy buruan masih ditunggu kok. Spoiler dikit yaa chapter depan chanbaek nya bakalan ketemu tapi ya paling baru kek gitu aja belum mesra2nya buat yang nungguin moment chanbaek tetap sabar ya semua butuh proses aw :*

Jangan lupa review yaa sayang satu review sangat berharga , kalau masih ada yang minat baca aku lanjutin tapi kalau udah pada malas baca aku bubarin nih ff nya hahahaaa. See you next chapter ya I love you /seketika muntah sekebon/

 _Babyboo_


End file.
